Love Don't Last Forever
by Trista-chan
Summary: Marron and Trunks are happy with their growing relationship. But what will stand in their way? Has Pan bashing so if you really like Pan, don't read.


Love Don't Last Forever  
  
He held tightly onto her hand, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She shivered in delight, a warm glow spreading across her features as a small blush rose to her cheeks. Even after a year of dating, the man she was madly in love with had this effect on her. The love between them was so pure, so passionate...it easilly made others around them jealous.  
  
A scowl twisted from her lips, her glare sending daggers at the happy couple. Trunks should be with her, not the blonde, pathetic bitch known as Marron. Why is it that Trunks gets to be with Marron and Goten gets to be with Bra? Why were her best friends excluding her from finding true love?  
  
"Hey Trunks? You know how today is our anniversary? I was thinking that you and I could do something extra special tonight..." Marron whispered seductively, giggling like a school girl as Trunks's expression showed how shocked he was.  
  
Pan's eyes shot up, anger overwelming her for the time being. She should be in his arms, not her!  
  
"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered back, concern quite apparent in his voice.  
  
Marron giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him softly on his warm lips. Her hands were bare, regardless of the fact that it was minus ten degrees out in the early evening and that it had just begun to snow. The couple slowly pulled away, Trunks grabbing both of her hands to warm up his beautiful angel, the thought of her being even a little cold tearing his caring heart.  
  
Pan had all that she could take. She angrilly stomped away across the open field, trudging through the snow to the area where Bra and Goten were having a snowball fight. Goten was chucking them a million at a time, faster than the blink of an eye. All of them hit poor Bra and she fell over, head first into the snow. Goten immediately felt bad and ran over to her, which she stood up so quickly and tackled him that he had been completely surprised. Pan just growled, knowing that she would be ignored, as usual.  
  
"Are you guys going to stay on the ground all day? Get up and let's have a real snowball fight!" she demanded.  
  
Bra and Goten shrugged sheepishly and stood up, engaging into another fight. As they fought, Marron and Trunks danced around in the snow, as if they were in the middle of a ballroom. Trunks kept twirling the pigtailed blonde, dipping her occasionally.  
  
Pan, again, diverted her attention to the couple, her jealousy getting the best of her. Grabbing a huge snowball off the ground, she pulled her arm back and sent the snowball flying straight at Marron, using all her strength. Her aim was never off and she hit her rival right on the side, sending the girl flying out of Trunks's arms and straight into the snow.  
  
The raven haired saiyan girl fell to the ground laughing hysterically as Trunks ran to his girlfriend's side, helping her up and whiping the snow off her face and out of her hair. Poor Marron was drenched from head to toe, wearing little winter gear as it is. She had only come out to walk around with Trunks and be with her friends, not to be thrown into the snow.  
  
"Are you okay Marron?"  
  
She forced a smile on her face, replying, "Of course I'm okay. I'll be fine."  
  
She tried to hold it in but couldn't anymore. She collapsed into a fit of "ow, ow, ow's" clutching her side and shivering uncontrolably. Trunks hugged her, warming her up. While he did this, he looked over at his friends, Bra and Goten which were now running to see if Marron was okay and Pan, who was laughing as if the most funniest thing in the world had just occured. His dark azure eyes narrowed in a glare.  
  
"Hey Mare. You okay?" Bra asked, hugging her friend as Trunks let go of her and strolled over to Pan.  
  
Marron hugged her best friend back happilly. "I'm fine. Just a little wet and bruised."  
  
"That was some fall. I wish I could have taped it and sent it to 'America's Funniest Home Videos'. You'd win a hundred thousand for sure!" Goten said, smiling as his girlfriend and best friend broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hahaha...thanks, but I already have enough money. I wouldn't want anyone to see what just happened anyways. It makes me look like a pushover."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "You? A pushover? That is only totally true."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Marron pushed Bra down, both playfully catfighting in the snow. After a few seconds, Marron got up and began shivering uncontrollably again.  
  
"I have really got to stop doing that..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you find so amusing?!" Trunks demanded, anger rising in his voice.  
  
Pan stopped laughing, looking at Trunks apologetically. "It-it was an accident."  
  
"I'm a saiyan too you know. The strength and aim you put into that shot was anything but an accident. And by now, you'd think you'd realize that Marron isn't as strong as you since she's only a human," he said icilly.  
  
Pan pouted, thinking hard of how she could get Trunks off her back and still be in his favor, as if she ever was. "Look Trunks, I didn't mean to hit her that hard! I just thought that I would play around, you know, as a joke. I never did mean to hurt her, I just meant to start a snowball fight because I thought-"  
  
"That's bullshit! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! Why did you hit her?!"  
  
"Why should I tell you?! You don't even give a fuck about me!" Pan shouted, her temper getting the better of her.  
  
"Marron is your friend and I am too. I think I have every right to know why you'd be tormenting the person I care about more than anyone else."  
  
"You mean you like that stuck up bitch more than you like me? Are you saying that you'd rather waste your time with that bleachy haired blonde instead of hanging out with your best friends?!"  
  
Trunks sighed in frustration. "That's not what I meant Pan. I meant that I love her more than anyone else in a relationship way. When it comes to friends and familly though, you all even out. Now could you just explain to me why you deliberately hit her with that snowball so we can get this conversation over and done with? And also why you felt you had to use the terms 'stuck up bitch' and 'bleachy haired blonde' to describe her?"  
  
"You mean you really, actually want to know?!" Pan shouted, feeling almost ready to slap the saiyan who was opposing her. "You actually want to know why I can't stand the very sight of Marron?!"  
  
"YES!!! Will you just say it already???!!!"  
  
"I did it because..." she started. "because I'm in love with you..."  
  
Her answer came just above a whisper, the truth ringing through Trunks's ears. The reason for her hatefullness of Marron was because of...him? Because he loved her more than he could ever love his best friend Pan?  
  
"I can't stand to see the way you hold her or kiss her. Do you two realize that you're hurting me by doing that? Here I am, all alone without anyone to love and the person who I care about so much is off making out with some bitch who I can't even stand. It just isn't fair!"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, using all her strength to hold back a smirk just waiting to twist from her lips. She had him! The guilt that played through her best friend's eyes was there and quite strong. If she could keep this up, she'd have the man of her dreams and leave Marron out in the cold. It would be a shame to see poor Marron all alone and without her soon to be but never gonna be 'lover', Pan thought mischieviously.  
  
Trunks turned away, not wanting to look inside those hurt filled chocolate orbs. He knew his heart wasn't meant for her but meant for another. To even look in her eyes was enough to hurt him and didn't want anything to start between him and Pan because the thought of hurting his beloved angel was enough to shatter his heart and bring him far greater pain than anyone else ever could.  
  
Pan forced tears to her eyes, forcing Trunks to look at her again. "I knew you wouldn't understand! You'd rather see me hurt, just like Marron! Well I hope you two have a happy life together! And don't plan on talking to me anytime soon!"  
  
And Pan stormed off, back towards the others, leaving Trunks in a tangled web of thoughts, racing at least miles a minute through his head. How could he make this up to Pan? Should he tell Marron why Pan doesn't like her? Will Pan even be able to forgive him in the end? Was this the end of a friendship between five friends that had lasted for almost fifteen years?  
  
"Hey Trunks, why so worried?" Marron asked, throwing her arms around her boyfriend as he strolled back towards the group.  
  
He grinned, trying to forget about what Pan had said for the moment. "Me? Worried? I was just thinking about something but it wasn't important. So, how bout I take you home, madamoiselle?"  
  
He held her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly, being the gentleman that he was. A small giggle erupted from Marron's lips as a blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
"Oui, Monsier. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" she replied, in perfect french.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Kami! Will you two just go and get a room already?"  
  
"Hey, how about we also get a room Bra. I saw this awesome place down in-" a glare from Trunks immediately shut Goten up. "Uh...there's a nice dining room...for dinner...down in...um...some place..."  
  
"Trunks! When will you stop being such a big brother?! I can handle this myself!" Turning to her boyfriend, Bra said to him, "Sorry, but I am not ready to take the next step with you Goten. But would you settle for PG-13 sex?"  
  
"Will I ever!!!"  
  
Bra unzipped her jacket and placed her hands at the hem of her shirt, making it look like she was about to flash Goten. Trunks closed his eyes, grabbed Marron hastilly and took off into the air.  
  
"Gotta go!"  
  
And Bra and Goten fell into the snow laughing with Pan just glaring at the retreating couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at Marron's appartment in Satan City just moments before midnight. Marron quickly unlocked the door, went inside her home and collapsed onto her pink sofa, throwing off all her drenched clothing. Trunks followed her in, sitting beside her on the couch and wrapping an arm around her. Marron tiredly rested her head on his shoulder, loving the fact that she was in his warm arms.  
  
"So...what now?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow at Marron.  
  
The blonde giggled, replying, "I have a few ideas that could fill our evening."  
  
The nineteen year old virgin tilted her head towards her boyfriend, welcoming his warm lips as they eveloped her in a passionate kiss. One thing led to another and before either knew it, they were both in nude on the couch. Trunks was on top of Marron, using his arms to hold his body up so he wouldn't harm his petite girlfriend with his weight on top of her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to make love to his girlfriend, he had waited so long in fear of hurting her and not wanting to pressure her. She had been his best friend all his life and her friendship and security mattered more to him than scoring with her. This touched Marron and she knew for sure that this was what she wanted and knew that their anniversary was perfect for a night of passion.  
  
She kissed him tenderly. "Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
He smiled. And so began the most passionate night of Marron's life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Two weeks later~~  
  
It was Christmas Eve! Everyone was at the Briefs's house for their traditional gathering of celebration. Bulma enjoyed planning these parties and loved attending them and seeing the pleased looks of the guests. Tonight was special and not just because of the night before Christmas but because tonight would be the bringing together of two couples. Fifteen years ago, on this day, a promise had been made between three families and tonight was the night everyone would know what that was.  
  
"I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly to Chichi and Juuhachigou, who knew perfectly well what was going on.  
  
"They'll probably be beyond happy although I do fear for the young woman who is going to get hurt," Chichi said.  
  
Juuhachigou looked almost sad. "I know what you mean. I'm not to sure how she is going to take it..."  
  
Across the room, our favorite duo of five laughed and chatted amongst themselves. Marron and Trunks were now more in love and closer than ever, if that was even possible. Bra and Goten were just as much in love and the marks on either of their necks were pretty self explainatory (Goten marked Bra and she marked him too). Trunks had been mad when he saw the marks a week ago but decided to accept it since Goten was his best friend and he knew Goten deserved Bra more than anyone else.  
  
Pan was the only one not laughing about whatever it was her friends were talking about. She was relieved to see that Trunks hadn't bonded with Marron but it pissed her off knowing what these two were doing together at night. She hated, hated, HATED Marron more than ever before. Her jealousy was enough to make her turn into some kind of monster. And if something wasn't done soon, she knew she'd be only too happy to kill the bitch.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Bulma called.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked over at their favorite hostess, eagerly waiting for whatever it was she was going to say.  
  
"Tonight, I have something important to announce that concerns my son and a few other of my friends children. Exactly fifteen years ago, at the first Christmas Eve party I've ever hosted, the Sons, Briefs, and Kuririns were all introduced and I mean the next generation of us. Our five children were a little shy at first, Trunks ignoring everyone and being the brat that he is, Goten looking skeptical, Marron too shy to whisper a word, Bra too self absorbed with her dolly, and little Pan not being able to talk.  
  
"It was quite a while into the night before they all started to playing together and getting along. That's when Videl, Chichi, Juuhachigou and I, made an arrangement that will change their lives forever. We decided to put two and two together to make their lives happier and filled with what they need and also to bring our families together.  
  
"Tonight, just as planned, is the begining of the engagement of Trunks Briefs to Pan Son and Goten Son to Marron Kuririn."  
  
Everyone in the room clapped and a few cheers could be heard in the crowd. But for the five friends only doom, sadness, and partial anger filled them. All except one.  
  
Pan was happy, jumping up and down cheerfully. Bra looked as if she were about to cry her heart out. Trunks was angry and glared at his mother. Goten was shocked and seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Marron was absolutely devastated, her head hanging loosely as she stared at the ground, with a few tears tumbling down her cheeks.  
  
"I know that our children are a little shocked and maybe a little upset. But they have to realize that this is for the best and they'll be happier once they get used to their married life-"  
  
"NO!!! I refuse to allow Marron to marry my man!!!" Bra shouted angrilly, a heartbroken sob ringing in her throat.  
  
"And I refused to give up Trunks and marry goten!!!" Marron piped in.  
  
"There's no way you can keep us apart Mrs. Briefs!!!" Goten said, trembling when Vegeta gave him an evil glare.  
  
"And I refuse to marry a hateful person like Pan!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pan smiled. Now was her chance to show how considerate she was so Bulma could still get Trunks to marry her. "Mrs. Briefs, I think that this is a wonderful idea. I care about Trunks with all my heart and I am willing to change him for the better. I'm sure if you give us all some time, we'll all be happy with our parents decision."  
  
"Why you stupid bitch!" Marron whispered angrilly. She looked ready ready to kill Pan.  
  
"I'm happy to see someone who has accepted their fate. Now if only the rest of you will act like adults and stop complaining about this then-"  
  
"Mother, I can't let Marron marry my Goten!!!" Bra wailed. "We're already bonded and I'm pregnant with his kid!!!"  
  
A gasp could be heard from all around them. The eighteen year old was already pregnant? Then, a few things happened at once. Bra ran to her room, sobbing hysterically, Goten flew out the large window in the huge ballroom with Vegeta hot on his tail, and Bulma literally fainted. This was turning out to be some night...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, we've all reached an agreement. Since Bra and Goten have already bonded and are having a child, they are to be married within the next year. And as for Pan, Trunks and Marron...you have decided to allow the engagement between Pan Son and Trunks Briefs," Bulma said calmly.  
  
Once Vegeta had broken Goten's arm and mangled the poor boy to death (not, but almost literally) Goten had come back and made sure that he could marry Bra. Bulma decided to allow this since there was not much she could about it. But she was still trying to get Pan and Trunks together since Vegeta would rather have Trunks with a saiyan woman instead of a human.  
  
"I agreed to no such thing!!!" Trunks yelled in outrage.  
  
Marron sighed, silently letting the tears flow. "If it's what you and Vegeta want, I can accept it. It's not like Trunks and I have gotten far in our relationship. And if it could make Pan and I friends again, then I am willing to give him up."  
  
"What?!" Trunks gasped. "You mean you're just going to allow this?! I'm in love with you Marron, not Pan! I'd rather be with you than that cold, heartless bitch!"  
  
"That cold, heartless bitch is right here, you know!" Pan said in annoyance.  
  
"Trunks, it's what your parents want! And besides, I don't want my father- in-law to hate me because I'm not a saiyan woman! As much as I care for you, we should let at least one of the arranged marriages to happen."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. "I know you care for her Trunks but you do know this is for the best. So now I'm officially announcing you engagement to Pan and no more arguing. As the old saying goes, mother knows best and I think you should follow this advice."  
  
Pan hugged Bulma happilly, thanking her for this wonderful arrangement. Marron silently cried and left before Trunks could say anything to her. And Trunks...well, he was beyond pissed but knew there was no hope in winning this arguement with his mother. But that didn't mean she'd have to know about whether or not he marries the girl he should be marrying...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, we've all reached an agreement. Since Bra and Goten have already bonded and are having a child, they are to be married within the next year. And as for Pan, Trunks and Marron...you have decided to not allow the engagement between Pan Son and Trunks Briefs," Bulma said calmly.  
  
Pan shook her head, feeling her hopes plummit. She realized that what she thought was happening was only a dream...and now her dream of stealing Trunks from Marron shattered into a million pieces. He wasn't hers and never will be...  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs. I'm just sorry for all the trouble you had to go through. I just hope we can make it up to you..." Marron said, smiling gratefully at the older woman.  
  
Bulma grinned. "You could give me grandchildren soon..."  
  
Marron and Trunks blushed at the comment. Pan thought she was going to be sick. Nothing ever seemed to go her way!  
  
Grabbing her coat, she stormed out of the room in anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron and Trunks sat outside, gazing up at the beautiful night sky. It was near the end of Christmas Eve and the night had never looked more beautiful. Silver stars filled the far away twilight, a full moon blossoming high above them. There was little drops of snow cascading from above, filling the earth with it's white gold. It wasn't that cold out but perfect.  
  
Suddenly, the clock stroke midnight from within the house, signaling the begining of Christmas day. The mansion was filled with cheer as everyone hugged eachother and prepared to leave to get up the next morning to watch the younger ones open their gifts gleefully. And that's when Trunks did the most unexpected thing in the world.  
  
He kneeled down, handed Marron her Christmas gift and watched her face shine as she opened the small, velvet case. A huge, pink, heart shaped diamond, surrounded by small light blue and white diamonds, ring shone fondly in her crystal blue eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as she turned to Trunks, a small blush filling her cheeks.  
  
"Marron," Trunks began, grasping her hand lovingly. "Will you marry me?"  
  
It took her a few seconds to process the precious words that he had said. Then, throwing her arms around him, she whispered an enthusiastic "Yes!" before breaking down into tears of joy and kissing him passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The happy couple were engaged for a whole month, living together in Marron's appartment. Goten was already living with Bra at the Brief's mansion, having proposed to his girlfriend, now fiancee, the same night Trunks proposed to Marron. The two friends claimed they had planned it all along.  
  
The last month had been the most happiest time of her life. Coming home to a loving fiancee every night really did have it's advantages. And the nights were filled with quite a bit of passionate loving, which you can bet they both enjoyed. But what made her happiest was knowing that she would be marrying a man she had loved for years...especially with a new baby on the way.  
  
Marron hadn't told Trunks about the child yet, being only five days pregnant. Even though they hadn't exactly "bonded" yet, the unsafe sex had gotten her pregnant. She almost wished that they were bonded but was a little against it because she knew that it meant forever and she wasn't sure how long this would last. They both had agreed that if their new level of intamacy had lasted over six months, then it would be only appropriate to bond.  
  
Stepping into their appartment, Marron plopped down on the couch and awaited happilly for her fiancee to arrive. It was already just after eight pm and he usually got back at around this time. She didn't mind waiting for him since she now had time to herself to think of him, thoughts that never failed to bring a smile to her face.  
  
Ten minutes passed her by....then a half hour....then an hour. Still no sign of Trunks.  
  
That's strange, she thought. He should have been back a while ago.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, checking the time on the stove. It was now 9:30. Deciding to not really worry about it, Marron opened the cupboards and pulled out some crackers to chew on while she continued to wait for him. As she set the box on the counter, her eyes flew past a small envelope that had been left there. Only one name was written on the cover....Marron.  
  
Worries and many thoughts crossed her mind as she slowly peeled open the letter, reaching inside and pulling out the small piece of paper that lay nestled inside. As her eyes scanned her way through it, she took in all the information that had been written for her. Tears welled in her eyes and before she knew it, Marron was on the floor of her kitchen overcome with more emotions than she had ever felt in her entire life.  
  
Dear Marron,  
  
I am sorry for this but I must leave. I wish I could have been here to hold you one last time before I left but it was important that we leave as soon as possible. I am going on a mission with Goku and Goten so that we can search for the black star Dragonballs. It may be a while before we make it back. I just want you to know that if I don't make it.....I love you with more love than I have ever felt for anyone before. Wait for me and I promise that someday I'll feel your body within my arms again and I'll also be there to watch as you bring our child into the world.  
  
Love Always, Trunks  
  
-Android 18  
  
-End 


End file.
